Dark Pleasure
by Delan Cross
Summary: Darker Harry, slash(yaoi), Harry as he grows up slightly differently from cannon and doesn't let people use him as a doormat anymore. Has or will have violence, sex and... so if thats not your thing, here is your warning.
1. Awakening

**Disclaimer: **If I actually was the author of Harry Potter I would probably publicating my stories for a lot of money and not on a internet site without profit. So needless to say, the story's new setting is mine, Harry Potter though, belongs to Rowling. I refuse to write this above every chapter, so this one notice applies to the whole story.

SLASH! WARNING! yeah, this is going to be malexmale. I don't believe in love at first sight or second sight for that matter, but I DO believe that once you find the right one the relationship will last. My Harry will somehow controversy and some might like him and some might not. You don't like the story, you don't read it.

**Chapter Warnings: Violence, cursing, mild rape - story not for kiddies - , kids in my story will eventually grow up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Harry Potter was a light wizard, there was no doubt in the peoples minds. They glorified his name, showered him with tittles of honor and told their children stories of their savior. Such is the way of the world and the ignorance of the masses.

Harry Potter had never been a light wizard. He was born grey as every magical child is born. Utter grey, for every child is pure and as such neutral, free to chose its path. Harry Potter was born to light wizards and they raised him with love and affection, buying him gifts and spending time of utter happiness with him. But it didn't last. Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he preferred to call himself, came in order to eliminate a potential threat to his reign of terror. He killed the father, who had taught and guided Harrys first flight on a broom. He killed the mother, right before the child's eyes, who had given live to him and read him stories of magic before he got to sleep.

Every child grows up at some point in life at the moment they lose their innocence. But no child should loose it so early on in his life and not in such a way. The baby in the crib watched as the man advanced on him and pointed his wand. Harry looked at his face with deadly calm. He understood that something irreparable had been done, that this man had left Harry all alone. He stood there unsmiling, but determination burned deep in these bright red eyes. Harry knew that the man would hurt him then. It wasn't something the man wanted to do, but at the same time he believed it was something that needed to be done.

Voldemort's mistake was he underestimated the child before him. Yes, he was but a child with simple thoughts and simple needs, but Harry was in no way stupid. He understood he would die in a moment. And he didn't want to die. He wanted to live.

Harrys magic welled up inside of him, but it didn't spill over nor did it get out of control. With Voldemort having his guard down, he didn't notice the accumulation of pure grey magic playing just underneath a thin layer of skin. The magic flowed through Harry and greeted him like an old friend. It pulsed through him, warped itself around his core, awaiting the blow.

So when the killing curse left Voldemort's wand, Harry was prepared. Magic collided with magic, waging a war inside Harry. It was only a quarter of a second, but to Harry it felt like years had gone by in cruciating pain. Voldemort was one of the strongest wizards alive, he was powerful, clever, cruel and above everything else he was dark. He had immersed himself into the dark arts so completely, there was no light magic in him any longer, so even light spells became dark spells under his will. The Avada Kedavra was pure cruel darkness. The spell left the body unharmed as it attacked your very core. It drained all the magic energy from his victim, returning it to earth and killed you from within.

A human could survive without magic, one could be born without, one could damage or destroy the core and still survive. But being drained of it, left you without life force as many call it. Others simply say energy. The victim had no energy left to have its heart thump, no energy to breathe, to move and so they died.

Magical shields are constructed protecting the body. Some protect more, some less, some protect from light magic and some from dark. None protect the core. Harrys magic though, concentrated on protecting that very core. As such even with the comparably little amount of power, Harry managed to hold his own. He nearly died from magical exhaustion, but he just barely managed. Voldemort had no chance to dodge, even if he would have been prepared for retaliation and so his curse on the other hand rebounded and destroyed his own core instead.

No one noticed anything amiss. They hailed Harry as a wonder child. They named him the Boy-Who-Lived and wrote books about his feat, thinking up various explanations, of those none came close to the truth of the matter. The unexplainable had happened and while everyone engaged in festivities and happiness, Albus Dumbledore, the proclaimed Lord of the Light, was terrified. Of course he had hoped that one day Harry would be powerful enough to defeat Voldemort, but not so soon. Not as a one year old baby and not in such an unexplainable way. Dumbledore was terrified of the power the boy wielded and so he decided, it would be better for the greater good if Harry grew up unknowing of the power he possessed. With muggles.

No wizard or witch would find him behind his powerful wards. He would hide him away and make sure that he grew up a normal child. Dumbledore explained his actions, stating that the savior needed protection, only Blood Wards could provide. There was no one to fight his decision, the parents dead, one other of the marauders dead, the other a werewolf and the last a traitor now rotting in Azkaban. Dumbledore didn't even press for a trial. Sirius was clearly guilty and he had too much on his plate as it was. The events of less than a week back still fresh in his mind.

And that is how Harry came to live in Privet Drive number four. He had saved the world and the world forgot him. Neither Dumbledore nor anyone else ever bothered checking up on him. Some witches and wizards came and greeted him and disappeared again. They never introduced themselves and never stayed for long. They never noticed that their savior was sleeping under a cupboard, malnourished and in clothes trice his size. Or if they noticed they decided to ignore it. They thought the clothes were a fashion statement and that he was naturally as skinny. They never visited his house and never got to know his relatives.

And so Harry Potter was left to his own devices, miserable because of a single foolish old mad, scared out of his wits. But the public trusted him, trusted Harry to be happy and safe, they misplaced their trust. And so the wounds on Harry never truly healed. No love was given to counter the sadness he felt remembering that night. And remember he did, clearly so. A lightening bold shaped scar on his temple, forever a reminiscence of his first fight and win. All too soon, his magic began to change.

Dumbledore had performed a scan on him that night and was only further confused when he saw that Harry was barely above a squib. He had checked two times more later on, but it always came with the same results. Harrys magic was slow to replenish, as it wasn't made to obey to one so young. In fact, it took until his forth birthday to fully come back and it only grew afterwards. It started showing itself three or five years earlier than usual in sudden outbursts of accidental magic. The Dursley's were scared and tried to starve, threaten and even beat the magic out of Harry. All to no avail.

Such were the events and despite Dumbledores schemes, at the tender age of five Harry was fully aware of the power he wielded. He was aware he was a wizard and finally managed to coax out the true story of his magical heritage out of his guardians. Too bad they didn't guard him properly as they should. Harry used his magic to escape, to avoid embarrassing situations and problems. And most importantly, he learned how to heal himself as a form pf self-preservation.

Each time the Dursley's beat him, he healed himself. First, it was barely enough to prevent himself from dying and it left him exhausted. Later, it became easier each time. He didn't need to do it in his cupboard under the stairs soon, he didn't need to do it at night, in order to rest from the magical exhaustion after. As soon as he was out of sight after a beating from Dudley and his friends he healed his bruises, cuts and sometime broken bones. The most he was proud of were his eyes. After a teacher at school noticed his eyesight worsening, she had immediately contacted the Dursley's. Harry had gotten glasses with the wrong prescription and a hard slap on the cheek for making them look bad. _As if they didn't manage that all on their own. _Harry hated the glasses and he was mad he got in trouble because a teacher just couldn't mind her own business. Of course, he immediately had healed the cheek, just as he always healed himself, so that most wounds were only a bother and annoyance in his life, but he was more annoyed by his teacher and those terrible glasses. She never cared for him before, so there was no use acting like it now. So that night when he went to bed and closed his eyes, he concentrated his magic on them. They prickled unpleasantly, still it was bearable. The next morning he no longer required glasses.

He informed his teacher, she had been wrong and that he was simply tired yesterday as it seemed, since he didn't need glasses this morning when he woke up. The teacher was perplexed and tested him. He got all letters right. His sight was at 0.9 instead and much better than normal. The letter of apology the teacher wrote, appeased his uncle and aunt greatly. So much that he had even gotten less chores.

Under such dire circumstances it was no wonder Harry Potter soon became a master at survival.

Harry learned it was better for him to mainly go unnoticed in the world for now. He learned how to heal himself from the injuries inflicted by 'Harry Hunting'. Harry would purposefully allow them to catch him from time to time and escaped to the library and other hiding places, such as the roof, at other times. He was also very smart, two or three years ahead of his peers, but he held back in tests and got purposefully worse grades than Dudley. He did his chores without complaint, quick and quiet.

And each night before sleep claimed him, Harry remembered how wonderful it felt, when his mother bowed down into his crib and placed a soft goodnight kiss on his temple, before tucking him under warm covers.

* * *

Harry was raised light and children often have a hard time becoming dark if they are not raised that way. That is why so many children got sorted into the houses their parents were in before, since they were raised by them, the children are bound to copy and adapt some personality traits their parents possessed. Harry thought barely remembered his parents. He found it lighter to remember in a mediating state of mind, clearing it of every thought, only concentrating on his early memories and impressions. Out of those, his father love for flying and his mothers love of books were the clearest memories. Harry remembered, how much he had loved flying himself and how much he had liked listening to his mothers voice.

So those were the only traits he inherited of them. Harry had no chance to fly, but even before concentrating on finding his early memories he had loved books. Libraries were his safe recluses. He loved the stories and knowledge printed in them and the smell of paper in in the air. So he read and learned and practiced his magic, while surviving his early years. Harry was expected to be a light magic wielder, he was supposed to be one, but growing up in an abusive household changes you. Harry was kind, but he was kind to pets and books and he rarely showed kindness to humans. Harry didn't trust humans.

And at the end of his third year of school, Harrys magic finally turned dark.

* * *

It was friday, the last work day of the week and children rushed out of the school building, hurried home to their parents. Harry though hated fridays. He also never rushed home. His curfew was fife o'clock and he always would waste time in a park nearby, before heading back to his aunts house. He only had a curfew because they wanted him to cook dinner anyway, otherwise they wouldn't bother.

Harry slowly made his way to his usual hang out. He was on edge because Dudley and his gang had left him alone for the most part of the week and that was more than unusual. He was enjoying the cool morning air playing with his hair and the quiet and calm of the park, before the rush during lunch in a few hours. He headed straight for his favorite spot, behind the trees, where he could observe but could not be seen as easily himself. He also liked it because it allowed him some privacy and alone time.

Relaxed and unsuspecting as he was, he was taken completely of guard, when two strong arm wrapped themselves around his torso.

-"Got you!" He heard a boy, and there was no doubt it was one, shout out in joy. The bushes rustled and Dudley with three of his friends crept up from underneath it, grinning maliciously.

Normally, Harry would simply resign himself to his fate and get it over with. But today something inside him screamed of danger and he automatically began struggling against the hold. He dug his nails deep into the skin of the others arms, drawing blood and received the expected result. The boy yelped and let go of him. Unfortunately, he had four helpers and Harry was alone, so soon Harry was lying and coughing at the ground, holding his stomach. Another kick landed in his side.

-"For good measure." Dudley grinned.

-"Bastard! You will get it now!" Harry uncurled enough to look the unknown assaulter in the face. Only, he wasn't that unknown. Harry immediately recognized Jess. Although he was an upper-year, he occasionally hung out with Dudley and his gang to 'tutor' them. He was a bully himself and Dudley looked up to the thirteen-year old as some kind of hero.

-"What do you want?" Harry felt a wave of pride, when he noticed his voice wasn't trembling. It sounded cold, indifferent, strong. Jess scowled.

-"Oh, well. You see, Dudley had a bit of a problem. He complained that no matter that he and his friends did to you, you somehow always managed to escape unscathed. So he turned to me for advice." Jess grinned. "So I thought about it and told him that he was going about it all wrong. He was inflicting wounds on your body, but it's much more effective to inflict mental wounds. And I had a brilliant idea for that." Harry felt a sense of dread. He didn't like there this was going.

Jess was more troublesome than Dudley for the simple fact that he used his brains. Harry would have never gotten away with half the stuff he pulled, if it was Jess chasing him. Jess was scary because he was not only liked to hurt others but also knew how to go about it, so he got the desired effects.

-"So what's that brilliant idea?" Harry kept his expression blank, his eyes unwavering and voice calm. Like they were discussing the weather and not the most effective way to break him. Jess frowned, clearly unhappy with his reaction.

Harry knew better than to show weakness. He had moulded and built his masks to strengthen his position. The moment a predator senses weakness, you lose. And Harry didn't want to lose. He was no prey. He intended to bid his time and waited for a escape route to open up for him. It always was there, it was only occasionally hard to see. To escape or catch someone, one needed to catch your enemy of guard. Like Jess did.

-"My brilliant idea was...", he made a dramatic pause. "... was to use you to relieve some of my sexual tension." He grinned again. "I'm a growing boy and have needs. And you are going to assist me with that."

Harry was shocked. He needed a few seconds to process that sentence and what it implied and started shaking his head in denial.

-"No. You can't do that. You wouldn't do that!" _But of course he would. He will enjoy every minute of it too.. _Harry jerked up, but before he could flee his classmates were already there, holding him down. They laughed at his futile attempts and only strengthened their hold, hurting him. Jess kneeled down by his legs and unbuttoned his trousers.

-"Stop! I won't tell if you stop now, I promise! You won't get away with that! You will all go to jail!" Harry saw fear flash in their faces and dared to take hope when he was hit on his head and send back to the ground.

-"Shut up! No one will believe you anyway, FREAK! Who would help you? Who will seek revenge for you? You don't have any parents and my parents won't help you!" Dudley barked and Harry saw that he was right. No one was going to help him, no one ever believed him. He was the freak. Harry saw the confidence return into the faces of his assaulters and Jess pulled his boxers down to his ankles.

At that moment Harry remembered another way to get help. He screamed. That startled his assaulters, they froze, but one of them had the presence of mind to press some clothing into his mouth. It muffled his cries and they died down in his throat. After a minute of waiting they allowed themselves to relax and Jess slapped him, hard.

-"I should have seen that coming. But no one is coming and you would get less hut if you finally stopped struggling against it. I will punish you harder next time, Potter. What do you think, maybe I should allow the others a turn too? I wonder how you would feel, getting fucked in the ass by your own cousin?" Jesse whispered in his ear, rejoicing in the terror Harry knew was reflecting in his eyes. "Now, calm down. Just lie back and enjoy it." But there was no way he could enjoy it. Jesse took Harrys cock in his hand and began rubbing it. It felt disgusting and Harry wished he could be violently sick and scrub himself from head to toe, to get the imprints of their fingers off his skin.

Harry's traitorous body reacted to the rough and unexperienced ministrations and against his will, Harry felt his cock getting hard. Jess pulled down his own pants and boxers, his dick already aroused and hard near his own. Harry nearly suffocated at the fabric shoved into his mouth, completely repulsed by himself as he suddenly noticed a few tears spilling out of the corner of his eyes. That realization cleared the fog in his head. _He never cried_.

Harry _hurt_. He felt humiliated, exposed and some irrational part of him felt betrayed. He never liked Dudley but he would have never allowed something like this done to his cousin. Dudley was not only allowing it, he was helping and watching. His mind clear to enough to come to that realization, Harrys fear reclined and he realized he was angry. _How dare they? How dare they hurt me? What have I ever done to them to deserve this? They have no right! I hate them! I want them hurt and in pain. This is rape! And no one will take revenge for me, no one will care. Adults never do! I don't want to feel so helpless. I'm not helpless. I was meant to dominate, to be in charge. I was born to rule not to be ruled!_ The tears didn't stop flowing, but this time they were tears brought forth by rightful rage.

And so Harry reached for his magic like the night he had killed Voldemort and it obeyed. He called it forth and directed it. Now he only needed it fulfill his intent. At that moment Harry felt a finger probe at his bottom. _I WANT THEM TO HURT! _Harry roared inside his head. His assaulters screamed up in pain, the finger gone.

Then he realized they screamed and someone was likely to hear them and come to check. He directed his magic again and gave it a meaning. A dome appeared around them and somehow Harry knew, his magic wouldn't allow any sound out and hid them from sight. He didn't want the adults to come and check. They would only give the five a slap on the wrist and allow them to continue doing that they liked. No, Harry would take his time and teach them pain. He would have his revenge. Harry watched Jess and Dudley and the other three convulse in pain and smiled.

Harry was in charge now, like he was always supposed to be.

* * *

-"Aghhh...Stop! Please stop... ah-", inch for inch Harry forced his cock down Jesses asshole. It was tight, nearly too tight, but Harry was a child himself and his cock still small in comparison, so it fit. Jess was crying and begging underneath him and now Harry understood why Jess had gotten hard from watching Harry writhe under him. It was a show of dominance and strength. Harry had full control and was able to do as he liked with his prey. Another inch. Jess cried out and tears spilled from underneath his closed eyes.

-"Don't you feel nice, Jessie? Come on, my cock is smaller than yours, it will feel good soon, won't it? You should know, you are an adolescent boy after all aren't you, Jesse?" Harry liked his dry lips in anticipation. He was nearly wholly inside by now and it felt great. He never imagined it would feel so... right. As if Jess's ass was meant to fit his cock. Yes, Jess's ass belonged to him now, just as his virginity. At the very least, he was sure the others ass virginity. _I should point that out... _

-"Well, Jesse? Won't you take a look? You're clenching so hard as if you want me there. Your ass is really wan-tom. You should have listened to it earlier, but now I will be taking your first time." Jesse whimpered and sobbed quietly, refusing to open his eyes and clenching his lips together.

Finally, it was all in. Harry panted hard. It felt amazing. His blood rushed through his body, his magic flared and set everything on fire. He felt the magic pulse right underneath his skin, prickling, wanting to be released. _But released where? _Harry lifted his hand and stroked the now sagged dick of his partner. Jesse jerked and moaned loudly underneath the ministrations. Harry hadn't allowed Jesse to take his cock from behind. No he forced him to lie on his back, his legs spread apart like a woman, so that Harry could watch the reactions Jesse gave. He was interested in his newest interest, sex.

-"Stop..hah-", he could barely speak, torn between the sensation of pain in his ass and pleasure in his dick. Soon enough his dick was up and lush again. He panted heavily, clutching his hands into the grass.

-"Just look at you..ha-... you are so horny. You have a cock in your arse by the one you planned to rape and now you are panting for more... Tell me, Jesse, do you get off on that? Do you maybe like my cock? You do seem to have masochistic tendencies."

-"NO! Get out... get out... I don't want this..." Jesse sobbed unable to cease reacting to Harrys hand.

-"Oh? You don't look it. Besides you planned on me having that role you are playing now. I simply turned the tables. You should learn the consequences of your actions, Jesse. I am merely here to teach you." Harry licked his lips and looked down on Jesse. His cock twitched in anticipation and as response to the visual stimulation Jesse provided. Harry didn't think he had ever had fantasies of anything remotely related to sex, but he knew he would get hard every time he thought of this picture.

-"You look great under me, Jesse, you know? Your lower half naked, and all spread out on your back, with your legs spread apart and my cock inside, up to my balls... You look like I imagine a whore to be, Jesse. You are my whore Jesse." Harry whispered the last part in his ear.

-"No! I'm not AH!-" Harry didn't let him finish. In his mind he was right and Jesse simply refused to see. And Harry liked that too. He would break and mold him as he liked, but until then he would enjoy Jesses resistance. So he pulled out of him, holding him in place with both hands on his waist and forced his way inside again. Harry wanted to go faster and it definitely wasn't out of consideration for the other that he didn't. He just wanted to enjoy himself as long as he could and for that it would be better if he didn't hurt himself or Jesse. He fully intended to prolong this as long as he could.

But damn! Jesse was so deliciously tight. Harry moaned in his throat and smiled at the sensation of sliding inside again. It was so warm and soft and Jesses muscles spasmed around his cock, working his cock better than any hand could. He slid out again and in. Out and in. Jesse was loosened up enough now that Harry could finally fasten his pace. He supported his weight with his hands on the ground and developed a comfortable rhythm. Suddenly Jesse screamed out and arched his back. Harry stopped his rhythm to stare down on Jesse. He had his eyes open slightly and his mouth open, panting for air. His hair stuck to his front, drenched in sweat already, but that hadn't been that had stopped Harry. That scream had been a scream of pleasure. The first Jesse gave and he even stopped fighting and crying. Instead he looked like he wanted more. Harry smirked and leaned down to his ear.

-"Tsk, tsk. Did you like that Jamie? You really do enjoy a cock in you tight arse, don't you? How about it Jammie, should I make it good for you? What would you like me to do with you?" He whispered close to Jesses ear. Involuntary the other shuddered and clenched his ass, giving Harry the exact response he was looking for. Out of instinct, Harry leaned closer and ran his tongue over the ear shell, and was delighted to hear the moan escaping Jesses lips. _So the ears feel good huh... I wonder what else does..._ Harry leaned back again and observed the other rationally. Jesse obviously felt good from his dick being caressed, that much was obvious. Every boy liked that, so it would be easy to assume that most probably like it, to have their ear licked. The skin is sensitive and thin there. It is also varyingly sensitive on the neck... Harry leaned down and ran the tip of his tongue down Jesses neck. He heard Jesses breath hitch and he leaned his head back in response allowing better access. _So the neck too... _

That was when Harry noticed that Jesse began to come down from his hight. So he set the thoughts back for now and started his rhythm up again. Out and in. Jesse was comfortably loose by now and Harry settled for an even faster pace than before. He also decided to try different angles and slammed in hard, to see if he could get the same reaction again.

-"AHHH!" Jesse shouted again with the same pleasure in his voice. Noting the angle, Harry stayed the same and hit that spot again.

-"AHHHHH!" Even louder now, arching his back, Jesse writhed underneath Harry.

-"So you like that particular spot... very well. Lets see." He maintained the angle and rhythmically slammed inside, using his whole body weight. All too soon Jesse ejaculated, breathing hard. Harry slammed a few more times and finally allowed himself to come down from his own hight. He took his cock out and dressed himself quickly. At that moment all that he wanted was to lie down and sleep, but they were still outside and the dome was starting to wear down his magic. Besides, he wasn't done taking revenge. With a lazy stretch, Harry picked up Jesses pants and tossed them over. The guy was about to get dressed when Harry remembered something.

-"Wait up." He came over to the tense Jesse again. Jesse was feeling conflicted as he feared Harry and at the same time had learned to respect him. Not to mention that it had felt so good. His cheeks colored a deep red while Harry went down on his knees before him.

-"Turn around on your knees and bend over. I want to do something to your ass." Without objecting Jesse willingly obeyed. He didn't like it, but a part of him had surrendered to Harry and was afraid of the consequences objections would cause.

Harry smirked when he saw Jesse instantly comply to his demands. Harry knew he had been good. He hadn't been nice to Jesse, but he had made the boy feel good and found the right line between fear and attraction. Jesse would need to be reminded from time to time, he suspected, but he would obey. On the other hand, Harry felt his cock twitch again in response to the visuals before him. Jesse down on his fours, his ass invitingly up in the air before Harry. _Later... _He was done with sex for the day, as nice as it was. Instead of his cock, Harry shoved his middle finger into the now loose hole. Jesse gasped and reflexively thrust back into the finger. He moaned loudly. Harry licked his lips excited again and concentrated on his task. He let the magic flow from inside him to Jesse. It was the first time Harry tried healing someone else, but he managed nicely. Soon the hole was as tight as in the beginning, all soreness gone and Harry removed his finger.

-"You can go now. I trust you won't try something like this again?" Jesse nodded and didn't comment on his ass. He dressed quickly and was gone soon enough. Harry chuckled, proud with himself. Now, even if Jesse had enough courage to make accusations of being raped there would be no evidence on his body. Harry happily turned to the four sleeping bodies nearby to finish business.

-"Tsk, time for you sweeties to wake up." With a thought it was done. Harry patiently waited while the four looked around disoriented till their eyes landed on him. They all paled to different degrees. One of them balked towards the playground, but Harry caught him before he left the dome. The next second Piers was convulsing on the ground screaming his lungs out in imagined pain.

-"Piersie, you shouldn't do things like leaving your friends behind." Harry mockingly shook his head in disappointment as if chiding an unruly child. "You are all in this together and together you will pay the price for your actions." Harry grinned wickedly.

-"You can't do this! I will tell mommy and dad about this, you freak! They will kick you out!" Dudley screeched.

-"And what will you tell them? I could easily make you shut up." Harry inquired.

-"Where is Jess?" One of the other two left asked timidly, all his bravery long gone.

-"Dear Jessie? Oh, I made him spread his legs for me like a whore and fucked him into the ground. He looked quite nice with my cock buried in his ass, you know? I learned a lot today. I made him scream in pleasure." Harrys smirk transformed into a real fond smile. Yes, it was quite nice. He found he quite liked having sex. Sex with males to be precise and he liked being the one doing the fucking. Harry promised himself to study up on the subject. Without meaning to Jesse had showed Harry a method to easily subjugate others. And have fun while doing it. Harry felt nice and stretched and somehow full. He thought he wouldn't mind doing it again.

Looking at Harrys smile, a real smile, no one doubted his statement. They didn't have much foresight though. The next question was decisive.

-"A-Are you... going to...", the kid gulped audibly and took a step back,"... fuck us too?", he chocked out finally. The already pale boys became a tad green in the face and one looked near to fainting. Harry dawdled a bit as if in thought and had them sweating.

-"No." He finally relented. There was a collective breathe of relief. "Not because I am showing you mercy though. I don't want to fuck you, because you don't suit my tastes and I definitely don't want to have sex with my own cousin. As nice as it would feel to traumatize you like that Duds, I would probably have a mental trauma too, so thanks, but no thanks. Thats disgusting. Not much use in using such a double edged sword. But you're not off the hook. I'm going to give you pain."

The four boys just stared at him.

-"Pain?" One of them had the courage to ask.

-"Yes, pain. Don't worry you will find out soon enough. From now on I expect you to leave me be. If you try to hurt me again, I will shove a cane up your arse so you will learn that rape is wrong." _Bit hypocritical there..._ "Get going now. You've stolen enough of my time. Oh, and Duddles." Dudley turned around again."One word to this to my so-called guardians and it will be something rougher than a cane." Dudley gulped, jerked a nod and fled with his friends. They would never talk of this day again.

Harry at the time laughed like never before. It felt as if a part of him suddenly became free and he had wings on his back. Harry leaned on his favorite tree and released the dome. Noise and impressions from outside flooded in, alas Harry couldn't care less. He closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of completeness and strength inside him and wickedly thought of the spell that cause Dudley and his gang unimaginable pain whenever they masturbated for the next year or so. Too bad he couldn't make it last longer.

After a while Harry decided he had spend enough time relaxing and headed for the library. He needed a few books on sex and he probably should look up a few interesting websites. Harry was definitely looking forward to his research.

What even Harry failed to realize at that point in time and only discovered two months later, was that his magic has gone to black on that day. Dark magic cursed through his body and Harry loved it. Dark did not make you evil, but you either were raised Dark or your experiences made you one of the Dark. It was the later for Harry Potter and it was to be Dumbledores most significant mistake in life. There was a reason Slytherin's were usually dark. Most of the abused, wicked, cruel children found there their home as they were accepted there for who they are and learned to control the most chaotic and strongest magic available. The Dark was a sirens song that stirred weak men into its depths. Only Harry was not lured there like many others. He made the choice to go dark, unwilling to forgive and only use magic for light. He had killed at age one already, abused the rest of his life, it was only a matter of time. Harry made the choice and took in the Dark.

But he didn't follow the Dark, the Dark followed him.

* * *

10,9,8,7,6,5... Harry slowly counted down. 4,3,2,1,... _Happy Birthday, Harry. _For a little while Harry allowed himself to imagine that was his mother beside him on the floor, wishing him a happy eleventh birthday, but the illusion was disturbed by a loud bang at the door. Vernon got out his riffle and shielded his family with his monstrous body.

BAM! The door came crashing down. The looming figure of a giant man stood in the doorframe with the waves clashing and a storm howling outside the small isle.


	2. First Step

Harry followed Hagrid out of the tube. The half-giant had gotten him the best birthday present ever. Harry had been researching how to find other wizards and witches but it was hard to do without proper access to London. Now he found out there was a whole community of people like him and he was enlisted in a proper school. Apparently, he was enlisted at birth and was to receive his letter on his eleventh birthday, which was now. That was that the letters were all about. It were invitations to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hagrid was sent out to deliver one, since it seemed necessary in his case.

It was nice to hear people talk about his parents and not insult them in the same sentence. Hagrid seemed to like them. Harry had let him talk and simply enjoyed the knowledge that he was going away for nearly ten months and could finally have the freedom to be himself.

That thought had only lasted a minute, before Harry incredulously interrupted Hagrid.

-"What do you mean I'm famous?! And who the fuck came up with the title The-Boy-Who-Lived?! That's bloody ridiculous!"

Hagrid was confused by his reaction, but replied honestly that yes, quite obviously Harry was famous. And no, he didn't know who came up with it.

Harry seethed with anger, but decided to be angry later. It would only hinder him at the moment and have no other use than antagonizing his guide. So he ate his sausages and cake and laughed when Dudley got a pigtail. All in all it was his best birthday to date and it promised to only get better.

They arrived in front of a pub called the 'Leaky Cauldron' and made their way inside. The muggles seemed to be oblivious to its existence. The pub smelled of beer and grilled fish and smoke. Lots and lots of smoke. Harry just thought it made for an interesting gateway between the wizarding world and the muggle world.

-"Hello Hagrid! The usual?" The man behind the bar called out to Harrys guide.

-"No, no. Thank you, Tom, but I'm on Hogwarts business today." And with that Hagrid slapped Harry on the shoulder. _How very subtle. _Harry thought quite miffed by the inconsiderate action and irritated at the response. The whole pub went quite as if someone declared they would detonate the building in a few more seconds. The comparison with the explosions fit to a T as the pub literally exploded with loud voices screaming his name and welcoming him back. _There would no need to welcome me back if you hadn't left me to be raised by stupid muggles. _followed by, _If that is what a celebrity feels like, I don't want any part in it. _

After nearly ten minutes Hagrid finally took notice of Harrys uneasiness and took him away from the vultures. Harry felt the need to wash his hands. _Who knew where all these hands had been? Eww.. _He liked the chance to get to know one of his professors though. Quirrell seemed incompetent but had a powerful magical core. Harry found the irony of someone with a dark core teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts amusing. And the teacher had enough manners to keep his distance and not insist on a handshake. Or two or three.

They made their goodbyes and pushed their way through to a slim door. Behind it was a chilly courtyard with some dumpsters nearby. Harry was just about to ask if they walked out the wrong door, when he noticed the strange magic pattern in the bricks. Keen to find out, but self-disciplined, Harry waited for Hagrid to do something. He saw Hagrid lift his umbrella with a illegal broken wand inside and tape the bricks anti clockwise in a circle around a missing stone.

_A gateway... _Harry stared at the street in front of him.

-"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry!"

The street before him was unlike any other and Harry immediately liked it with a passion. Of course, the many people on it were a bit annoying and the sheer amount of noise, but Harry resolved to disregard it as to not spoil his experience there.

Both headed north, since Hagrid decided they first needed to settle his matters at Gringotts, the wizard bank. _If i had money all along i could have gotten proper clothes and food. _The building was surely imposing. The multistoried snow-white marble building towered over the over vendors, like a giant over gnomes. Harry strolled towards it without haste. Diagon Alley was the first part of the wizarding world he had the chance to visit, and he had only needed nearly ten years to set foot in here. He loved every minute of it and hated the one who stole it from him. And he didn't think of Voldemort. No, he had already paid the price for attacking his parents. Even if what Hagrid and that Dumbledore person believed was true and Voldemort was still alive somewhere, Harry had already taken his revenge. Unless Voldemort attacked him of his own again, Harry had no reason to act. They were the adults, he had no intention of letting that savior crap dictate his life. _Why should he have to save anyone? And especially those twisted people, with no naming sense and no spine. For gods sake, a baby had done no adult managed!_

No, the one Harry blamed for his misery the last ten years, was the person who had arranged for him to be left at the Dursleys. And Harry was set on finding out who that genius was.

As they walked up the marble stairs, Harry observed the Gringotts emblem above the doors and read the motto: _Fortius Quo Fidelius - Strength through Loyalty_. Bowing slightly to the goblin guards, Harry walked through the first set of burnished bronze doors into the small entrance hall. Before him was another set of silver doors engraved with a warning:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there. _

Reading the letters Harry couldn't help but smile. _If that was true it was impressive. And the threat was made very nicely. It was threat, but it was written as a rime and as such less menacing. It conveyed the message and didn't push away customers._ Harry already liked the goblin race. He made a mental note to read up on them.

Goblin guards in uniforms of scarlet and gold bowed and opened the doors. Harry smiled and surprised them by bowing back too, before stepping through the doors into the large marble hall, counters stretching along the sides. Right now the hall was filled with people of all ages waiting to be brought down towards their vaults. Goblins calmly walked through that sea of customers, refusing to be rushed. Thankfully, Harry was soon before a accountant.

-"Excuse me, sir?" Harry waited patiently.

The goblin slowly looked up, noticed Hagrid and that it was definitely not he who was speaking. The goblin leaned over the counter and sneered down at Harry.

-"What do you want?"

-"I wish to access my vault sir." Harry continued on undeterred. He didn't like it, but he was used to others being rude to him. He could tolerate it if necessary. To a limit, naturally.

-"And what is your name?"

-"Harry Potter sir." The goblin looked him over and nodded.

-"And does Mr. Potter have a key?" That was it? Harry felt his respect for the goblin race sink. A bit of fame and they start acting all polite?

-"Oh! One minute please, I should have it somewhere around here..." Hagrid started digging through his jacket, bringing forth all sorts of junk. It was embarrassing to say the least and Harry had a hard time maintaining a neutral expression. The goblin went to no such troubles. He sneered disdainfully and leaned back on his chair, waiting for the half-giant to find what he was looking for. Harry was waiting too. He had an interesting question and expected an interesting answer.

Finally, Hagrid seemed to make a find and pulled out a small golden key. The goblin looked it over and nodded as the junk disappeared back into Hagrids pockets.

-"Hagrid?" The man looked to him.

-"Why do you have the key to my vault?" Harry figured he might as well go for the direct approach. He was _very_ interested in the answer. From the corner of his eyes Harry saw the goblin look up startled.

-"Oh, the key? Professor Dumbledore gave it to me to access your vault Harry. Oh, and this too." Hagrid looked over to the Goblin, whispering very importantly. "Hogwarts business."

The goblin simply raised an eyebrow and sneered.

-"Follow me down to your vaults."

The goblin lead them to a cart.

-"Hagrid? Why did Professor Dumbledore, a person I never even met, have my vault key? And as such access to my money?"

The goblin was obviously curious about the answer too.

-"Now, now, Harry. You simply don't remember. I myself have brought you to Dumbledore. You were just a tiny baby and so small... Dumbledore held you and when he left you to your family. They seem a bit strange, but they are muggles, so that is probably normal for them."

Harry had a hard time keeping his mask. _So it was Dumbledore who left him there!, _Harry raged.

-"So? That doesn't answer my question. Why would he have my key? Why not let the bank keep it till I claim it?"

-"Uhh..." Hagrid was clearly at a loss. They sat into their cart and the goblin closed the doors. "I don't know. But you make it sound bad, Harry. Dumbledore was the best to trust it with I believe. And he's your magical guardian!" The cart sped off and left no time to talk. _Dumbledore was his magical guardian? And Aunt Petunia my muggle one? So Dumbledore could have shown me I was a wizard ages ago, but chose not to. Didn't even check up on me. Good thing I found it out now. You always have to know your enemies if you do not wish to be stabbed in the back. _His to-do list was ever-growing. He made a note to make an appointment with the bank, once he was rid of Hagrid. Even if the giant didn't realize it, Hagrid was sent here as a spy. Hagrid was too trusting and believed in Dumbledore too much to be persuaded to change sides. He was the enemy too, even if Hagrid himself didn't realize it. Harry also needed to read up on Dumbledore, magical guardians, goblins, the wizarding world in general and his school books of course too. Harry was actually looking forward to reading about all these new things.

Harry was so busy with sorting all the new information thrown at him, he barely noticed the ride. Hagrid on the other hand looked green and stayed seated as the goblin brought Harry to his vault. He stuck in the kea and opened the door.

Money. Lots and lots of money. _How nice to know I'm rich. _Harry had an easy task to find things to be mad about ever since he entered the wizarding world. He went inside and filled the pouch Griphook provided as customer service. Lots of galleons, sickles and knuts. Looking over his shoulder he saw Hagrid not paying attention to him but his sick stomach and the goblin was nearby. With a thought the dome stood and Harry walked ver to the goblin seemingly counting his money. Griphook just raised an eyebrow.

-"I will come back here once I mange to get rid of my watchdog. Possibly today if I can manage. Would it be possible to look in my balance books then?"

-"Certainly. I shall await you Mr. Potter." The goblin seemed to approve. Harry looked up and smiled. The dome disappeared and they walked back like nothing unusual had happened.

The cart breezed down a bit lower and Hagrid got out something out of a strange vault. Not really interested, Harry simply stored the information and leaned back, enjoying the ride towards the sun.

* * *

The sun was a harsh mistress and blended the two exiting the bank.

-"Uhh.. Harry. Would you mind terribly if I would go grab a drink at the Cauldron? Gringotts always gets to me."

-"No, not at all. Take your time. Let's meet up at Ollivanders, the wand shop, in two hours, how about it? I will have my school supplies together by then." Harry stopped than in order not to sound too eager. Hagrid seemed to hesitate, but the offer was too tempting.

-"If you're sure Harry..." _Quite so. Hurry up. _

Harry played his role of a eleven year old who wanted to appear mature and prove himself perfectly.

-"Of course, no need to babysit me. You have already gone out of your way to help me so much already. Thank you, by the way. I didn't get a chance to earlier." Harry smiled disarmingly.

-"Oh, no need, no need. I was happy to help. I guess young people need their share of adventure... yes, so. I will meet you at Ollivanders in two hours then. Stay out of trouble and have fun, Harry." Harry just nodded smiling and they parted ways. Out of the giants sight, Harry took a relieved breath. _Finally._

Harry looked around and decided that proper clothes were definitely a priority. He had got used to looking like a stray but had no intention of continuing such tendencies in the magical world. As they say, appearances make a man and Harry was intending to start his life as wizard on the right foot. As such he made his way over to a shop called 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. A bell announced him to the workers and a woman in her thirties came hurrying over.

-"Hogwarts robes, dear?"

-"Yes, madam. Three sets if you please and I would also a complete wardrobe tailored for me. I want new trousers, shirt and robe immediately if possible, since I do not wish to continue walking the streets in these." Harry tugged on his shirt.

The madams eyes lit up.

-"Certainly! Come over here young man. Well, you certainly need it. Good thing you see the need for the change. A young man simply can't run around with clothes too big, too old and torn in some places." All the while a tapeline was floating about taking his measurements. "Good now. This trousers should fit and this shirt, combined with a simple black robe should make do for now, what do you think Mr. Potter?"

Harry was not surprised he had been recognized. He nodded his consent.

-"Where may I change, Madam Malkin?" The madam smiled.

-"To the back of the shop and to the right dear. Oh! I will go greet the new customer. I will get back to you, once you are done and we can discuss the wardrobe and your uniform young man."

Harry simply nodded again and headed off to said directions. Not five minutes later, he was back in his new clothes, his old ones in the bin. Madam Malkin will probably burn them, to purify her shop of the stench. When he got back, Harrys eyes immediately fell on the boy his age, having a tapeline fly around him. Harry thought the boy looked regal and somehow aristocratic. Though probably a bit snobbish. At that moment the boys eyes fell on his and they mustered at each other openly.

-"Hello. You heading for Hogwarts too?" The boy started. Harry shrugged.

-"Yeah. First year. Am getting my Hogwarts supplies today." The boy nodded.

-"I'm Draco Malfoy by the way. Which House do you think you will go to? I think I will be going into Slytherin. It is the best house anyway, all the others are second class. Well, Ravenclaw might not be too bad. If I get sorted into Gryffindor though I'm leaving. I would quit school the same evening. What about you?"

Before Harry had a chance to answer Madam Malkin came over and they began discussing his wardrobe. Harry felt grateful for the distraction as he had no idea what to say to that statement. The only house he really knew something about was Gryffindor, because it was the house Hagrid hailed as the cream a la creme of Hogwarts. On the other hand, Hagrid despised Slytherin and has already informed Harry about the house of snakes as the lair of evil wizards. Two completely opposite opinions and a child in-between. Harry seriously needed a more neutral information source. Harry could just imagine Dumbledore trying to manipulate Harrys opinion favorably towards Gryffindor. Pulling himself together Harry returned to reality.

The woman was quite knowledgeable and they were soon done. Harry wasn't too interest in the details. He just wanted fine looking, new clothes, which belonged to him for once. Since he was on it, he also decided to have his uniform specially tailored, but out of richer fabric and for a lot more money. Once again he trusted Madam Malkin to handle the details. He paid half the price ahead and would return in a week to pay the rest and get his new wardrobe.

Draco Malfoy was done too, so they exited the shop together.

-"Soo.. um. My father is waiting for me in Flourish and Blotts to purchase my first year schoolbooks. Where do you need to head next?" The Malfoy was clearly inexperienced in socializing. He looked like he had trouble staying friendly and finding a topic to talk about. Harry decided he liked him. Draco Malfoy looked like the right company and he looked easy to mould into the shape Harry liked. Maybe he would even keep him if he liked the blond well enough.

-"I haven't been to Flourish and Blotts myself yet actually. Would you mind if I tag along?" The last part was only added out of politeness. Harry already knew Draco wouldn't mind and wanted to give him a chance to invite Harry.

-"Of course!", that was a bit too enthusiastic. Draco seemed to realize that too and he hurried to reestablish his arrogant air. "I mean father probably wouldn't mind. I haven't gotten your name yet either." Harry just smiled and started walking. Confused Draco hurried behind him.

-"Hey! I asked you what your name is! Why won't you tell me?"

-"Because you didn't ask."

-"Did too!"

-"No, you just stated that you don't know it." Harry grinned, seeing Draco pout.

-"Fine. What is your name?"

-"Harry Potter."

Draco froze on the spot, while Harry made a beeline for the bookstore.

-"YOU'RE Harry Potter?!" Draco voiced, running to his side. Now it was Harrys turn to stop and he looked coldly at his new acquaintance.

-"Yes. I'm pretty confident I know my name. Is there a problem with it?"

-"That was rude of me. No, of course there is no problem." Draco flushed, lowered his eyes and mumbled sullenly.

-"I see." Harry started walking again, not loosing that cold air and made Draco nervous. He really was put out by the reaction, feeling mad that others would probably react similarly. Besides that it seemed that was as close as Draco could come to an apology. Although Harry admitted that Draco looked adorable with that faint blush on his pale skin and chewing on his bottom lip._ Maybe I should really keep him, he's cute in that awkward way. I could teach him to behave properly..._

-"We're there. So where's your father?" Draco took a quick look around and pointed to a blond longhaired man in the shop, they made their way to.

-"Hello father. I'm back."

-"Welcome back, Draco. Have you finished picking out your Hogwarts robes? Who is your companion?"

-"Yes, father. I have had them delivered by owl-mail. May I introduce you to my new acquaintance. This is Harry Potter." Harry stepped forward and held out his hand.

-"I believe thats my cue. Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy." He said formally. Mr. Malfoy just raised an eyebrow and took the offered hand.

-"Pleasure. Welcome back to the Wizarding world, Mr. Potter. How do you find it so far? i have heard rumors stating you wee raised by muggles." Dracos eyes nearly bulged out at that piece of information and stared at Harry in disbelief, while the other sneered nastily.

-"I like it quite well so far. And yes, on this one occasion the rumors prove to be correct. My future headmaster seemed to think it a good idea to leave me with these creatures. I was surprised to find out I'm rich." Mr. Malfoy sneered back.

-"Surprised that you are rich, Mr. Potter? Not surprised that you are magical?" _He noticed... _Harry grinned cheekily.

-"Since you noticed I shall tell you. No, I was not surprised at all. In fact, I have been searching for others like me the last three years. And I knew I was magical even longer than that. I was a bit surprised that there are so many like me, at least in the trait of having a magical core. I wasn't aware of the dramatic scale of things I admit."

Harry saw the curiosity burn in Mr. Malfoy's eyes, but he held back, realizing he wouldn't get any more out of Harry and it being mare than slightly impolite. Somehow Harry was sure Draco had no such qualms.

-"Alright then. Again, welcome back Mr. Potter. Shall we go search out the books you two require now? We're behind schedule already." Both children nodded and they headed inside the bookshop. They asked a clerk to search out the books on the Hogwarts supply list and headed to the second floor. Harry loved it already and was determined to stock up on reading material. Now that he had money, he could allow himself such little luxuries.

First of all he searched out the book to the subjects he had already decided he needed to be informed about. These included _Intelligent Creatures and Beings_, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, _Hogwarts: A History_, _Witzards and Witches through the Ages_, _Albus Dumbledore: An Introduction, Magical History_. Harry looked around some more and found books related to himself. He debated to buy them, in order to see what was commonly published about himself, but after a quick browsing through he put them back disgusted. He wondered if he could sue the authors for sander and libel. Maybe he shouldn't start off on such a hard note though. Patience is a virtue Harry had the chance to practice during his years at the Dursleys.

After finding the books he needed, Harry walked around, searching for other useful topics. _My Rights and Privileges to the Law_, came into his basket next. Harry included a spell book that looked fairly interesting, _Household Charms and Spellcasting_, _Defend yourself!_ , _Animagi and How to Be One Yourself_, _Find your Inner Animal_, _Wizarding World vs. Muggle World_. Harry especially looked forward to the books on animagi. The idea of becoming an animal at will was exhilarating, all the possibilities. He could already imagine himself flying through the sky, because if he was gonna be an animal than a bird was his prime wish. The books on Law and defense would prove useful when in danger and the household charms would ease his existence at the Dursleys.

Taking another look around Harrys eyes fell onto the title _Protect your Mind_. He thought that sounded necessary and picked the book of the shelf, opening it at the first page.

_Beware. Most of us wizards and witches are proficient in defense of the body. Especially during war times a proficient Protego! can make the difference of wether you live or die, but most only consider protecting their bodies from harm. Have you though considered how vulnerable your mind is? How easily controlled, dissembled, destroyed? You never know which wizard or witch you meet in your circle of friends and acquaintances is proficient in Legilimency and thus capable of those things. A good Legilimens won't even leave a trace behind of his visit, while reading your __thoughts, discovering your secrets, altering your memories, influencing your choices and feelings and in the worst case destroying your mind, leaving behind only a shell and no way to prove the attack in most cases. A mind duel is invisible and can be over in seconds. Your eyes are the windows into your soul most say, but those who KNOW, know that it is the entrance to your mind. So I ask you, my reader, can you really allow your mind to stay open for entrance?_ That was enough for Harry. Leaving his mind as a buffet open for all was not an option. The book wandered into his basket and two more. One fore Occlumency and one for Legilimency. Noticing that it was nearly time to meet up with Hagrid, Harry went to pay for his purchases.

The sum made him swallow but he paid easily enough. He knew it was a worthwhile investment and was especially concerned with the mind arts. Harry was resolved to learn them, defense first and after the attacking art, and he was definitely loaded enough to afford all the books he wanted. He wouldn't buy any more this time around, as he was still but a novice in the wizarding world and didn't want to waste his money. Many books he wanted, the Hogwarts library would probably be only too happy to provide. Harry already looked forward to his visit. Draco and his father were already waiting patiently for him at the entrance.

-"Thank you for the wait." He stepped up to them and Draco nodded happily.

-"What have you gotten yourself?"

-"A bit of a light reading and necessary books too. The books on Occlumency are highest on my 'need to read' list." That raised some eyebrows and an approving smile from Mr. Malfoy as they started walking down the street.

-"Good choice. Not many know how as it is difficult to learn and those who do often need a teacher to show them. You will probably need to hire one later on."

-"Oh? Thats good to know, though I will try it on my own first. Does that mean you are already proficient in the Mind Arts, Mr. Malfoy?"

-"Of course. Every pure-blooded family worth their salt teaches at the very least Occlumency to their offsprings. One also can't hope to succeed in politics without it. Imagine! All your secrets at the front of your mind. I suppose, you would have been instructed in them too, have there been no unfortunate accidents." _So he's a politician. _The euphemism was apparent, but Harry let it slide and turned to Draco instead.

-"Are you proficient in Occlumency, Draco?" Draco sneered haughty.

-"Naturally. I have been taught by father since age four and have strong shields. I can help you out from time to time if you want."The last sentence suppressed Draco himself as he never offered to help and even less without demanding something in return. But the smile directed at him from Harry made all doubts go up in smoke. He couldn't help but smile back, wishing Harry Potter would become his friend.

Together they arrived at 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' and went inside. Harry hadn't planned on buying a pet, but after some consideration he decided that an owl would be useful and welcome. They split up again and Harry wandered slowly through the shop. He inspected the owls but none really appealed to him, so he waited for Draco to choose and helped him pick out his owl. Pleased, Harry noticed that Draco wanted his opinion on the kind of owl to choose and was happy to oblige. _Draco is already starting depending on me._ In the end they both agreed on a Screech owl, in dark brown colors which had menacing glaring qualities. Draco assured Harry that the owl was even scarier than Professor Snape, their future potions professor and Dracos godfather. In appreciation of her formidable skill Harry proposed to name her Glare. Draco agreed.

After Mr. Malfoy had paid the required fifteen Galleons, he moved outside.

-"On that note we should go and buy your potions supplies now. There is a good apothecary down there." Mr. Malfoy had already moved ahead when Harry excused himself.

-"I'm sorry, but I am to meet up with Hagrid at Ollivanders in five minutes to buy my wand, so I need to leave now. Thank you for the company today."

-"Hagrid? Is that the half-giant gamekeeper at Hogwarts you mean? Why are you meeting up with him?" Mr. Malfoy inquired, whereas Draco only looked at him sullenly.

-"My relatives didn't want to allow me to go to Hogwarts and Hagrid came to get me. He also brought me here. We agreed to split up for two hours, shortly before I met Draco."

-"Oh. So you're here with someone after all. I already have my wand." Draco mumbled. "...I will write you."

-"No!" Harry caught Dracos wounded look and quickly backpedaled. "I'm sorry but you can't write me. The muggles I live with are the worst kind imaginable. They will flip and maybe even attack Glare if she brings me letters."

-"Oh." Harry felt kind of bad, leaving Draco looking so downcast.

-"We will see each other on the train. Only a month left. We can share a compartment if you would like to." _Thank goodness._ That thought seemed to cheer him up slightly. Being friends with someone was troublesome that way. Harry noticed that Mr. Malfoy followed the exchange closely with an unreadable expression on his face.

-"Alright then. Bye, Harry."

-"Bye, Draco. Goodbye Mr. Malfoy."

They parted and Harry hurried towards Ollivanders wand shop. He was very happy with himself. Due to his changed looks and self-assured behavior, he had already even before setting foot into Hogwarts made a useful and pleasant acquaintance. He could have not imagined that his birthday this year would turn out to be so interesting. Reaching the shop, he noticed Hagrid standing in front of it with a cage in his hands. Harry came closer curiously.

-"Hello Hagrid."

-"Hey Harry! Here, I hope you like it. I thought about that to give you as a present for your birthday, you know? And she kinda stood out."

Stood out was a good description. Taking the cage in his hands Harry admired the beautiful owl inside. It was a Snowy owl like some he had seen in the pet shop, but this one seemed special. Harry knew instinctively that it was a she and started thing of names.

-"Thank you Hagrid. She's lovely. I couldn't hope for a better present." Harry smiled warmly at the half-giant. Yes, he was an enemy, but he wasn't actively harming Harry. He was but a pawn and the real enemy Dumbledore. Harry knew he owed one to Hagrid now as he looked at the beautiful owl in the cage, receiving a stare back.

-"What do you want to be called? Snow? No. Flocke? No. All cliche, you deserve better." Harry stood staring at the owl. "How do you like Hedwig?" He received a gentle hoot in return. " You like it? Good. Hedwig it is then. If I tell you where to go, will you be able to find it?" Another hoot which sounded somewhat indignant and the owl seemed to ask 'what do you think!?'. Harry laughed lowly. "Okay then. The address is Privet Drive 4. My relatives are bad people. They will probably harm you, so please stay hidden in a tree nearby till I return. All good? Then go!" And Hedwig took off. For the first time in eleven years Harry was looking forward to going to that house.

-"Thank you again Hagrid. You have no idea how much this means to me." _First time.._ Harry sighed internally. _The person giving you a first time, a gift like Hedwig for example, stays special to you. I really should know better._ "You know, you don't need to wait for me. I heard it takes a while and you have probably better things to do. I will finish up and head home."

Hagrid scratched his beard, looking unsure.

-"I don't 'now. You're still young.." Harry chuckled.

-"No need to worry. I was just fine the last two hours right? And I will be fine the next two. My home is just a few stops away and I will have no trouble getting there." _My home. As if._ Harrys inner voice commented. _A few stops away. Thank goodness, he knows nothing about the muggle world. _

Convinced, Hagrid said his goodbyes and promptly vanished in the other direction. Sighing in relief once again, Harry turned on his heels and with the cage in hand, headed inside the wand shop. The strap line read _'Makers of Fine Wands since 382B.C.' _in peeling gold letters. A door bell resounded in the tranquil shop.

-"Hello? Anybody there?" Harry called out when nobody came forward.

-"Yes, yes. Please wait a bit." An old man came shuffling in. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I had a feeling I will be seeing you soon. Please wait a while, there is a chair in that corner. I have a tricky customer to please and we're having problems finding the right wand. If you could busy yourself? It might take a while." Harry nodded briskly and sat down in the corner, resigning himself to his fate. Without waiting, Harry pulled out his book on defuse of mind and immersed himself in it.

_The Mind Arts: Defense-Occlumensy_

_The Art of __protecting ones mind is called occlumency, an old and obscure branch of magic and is designed to protect the thoughts of a wizard or witch against external penetration and store the memories. A good occlumens has the advantage of a organized and clear mind, unencumbered by unnecessary distractions. It has many other advantages as it not only stores memories but information in general, thus letting you access it more efficiently. It also allows a occlumens to detect lies and control his feelings. Summed together it is a damn useful branch of magical defense and severely __underestimated by our kind. No mind is safe with a magical human around. The potential of a attack is always there. _Harry swallowed nervously. He really wanted to master this particular defense. As a muggle you always believe that your thoughts and decisions are your own at least. Harrys enemies had always been able to harm his body but his mind was safe. The knowledge that such security was nonexistent to wizards was disturbing to say the least. He skimmed a few pages forward. Hmm..

_The first step in successful Occlumency is the ability to clear your mind. You have to ignore all stray thoughts and feelings disrupting your concentration before you can start constructing your defenses. To achieve such tranquility of mind, __meditation is the best method. Years of practice with long hours meditating ensure that the wizard or witch are capable of reaching that state in just a few seconds. In order to clear that first step it is often advised to seek out a proper teacher to guide you, as it is confirmed to be difficult to achieve otherwise. _Tranquility of mind and meditation, that sounded easy enough. As Harry had practiced those before for long hours with the **purpose of **, it was easy to slip into that empty space. Once cleared, Harry returned to the real world and read on.

_Once one has successfully cleared that first hurdle it is possible to see immediate results. The power to detect lies is not foul-proof but often successful. As lies are intended to attack the mind and warp its decision, a part of our brain naturally defies those and detects lies. If your opposite is not a notorious liar, you should be able to detect it, though as always practice makes master. In the beginning a Occlumens requires eye contact to your counterpart and is always more accurate with it. Look into the others eyes and-_

-"We are done now, Mr. Potter. Would you like your wand now?"

Startled, Harry looked up from his book and looked at the shop. No one but Ollivander was in sight. Harry snorted and squirreled the book into his shopping bag. It was not often he was so engrossed in something that someone managed to startle him. Harrys life had taught him to be on alert at all times.

Harry stood and walked towards the old man.

-"Yes, please."

-"Which one is your wand arm young man?" Ollivander inquired. As much as it puzzled Harry why it was necessary information, the man surely knew better than him.

-"I'm more or less ambidextrous. Though I'm better with my right. If I try to write with my left no one, not even me is able to comprehend my scribbles." The wand maker laughed shortly and measured his arms. Done with it, he started bringing forth wand after wand, but none was his and none chose him. After a while he brought a dusty old box from the back of the shop and handed it to him carefully.

As soon as Harry held the wand it exploded into a red and yellow sparks, power pulsing through him. Still, it was not the right feeling. It reacted yes, but it also rejected him at the same time.

-"Curious...very curious..."

The old wand maker seemed to have quite a liking for dramatics, so Harry stayed silent and simply waited for the old wand maker to continue. Sighing, since no answer was forthcoming, he decided to humor the old wizard and asked.

-"Sorry. But whats so curious?"

-"I remember every single wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." _Lies... _When talking to people one usually looks the other in the eye. Harry did the same thing and the knowledge just came to him. _Lies. But which was a lie? That it was the brother to Voldemorts wand or that it has chosen him? Or both? But why lie at all? _Harry was inclined to believe that the lie was at least about the wand choosing him. He _knew_, just as he knew that the old man lied, that the wand was not his to own. But he played along anyway, his instinct telling him, he couldn't trust the wand maker. Paying the seven galleons he exited the shop. It felt a bit like coming out of Gringotts. The sun seemed to overwhelm you.


End file.
